


Шах и мат

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Шахматы - это искусство лжи, убийства и войны. В этой игре, всё решает первый ход: если оба игрока сделают лучшие ходы, победит тот, кто сделает это первым.





	Шах и мат

_Порой, решая пошутить над людьми, Жизнь выбирает довольно изощренные способы, неверно полагая, что так будет веселее. Ее верная подруга Судьба смотрит на это все, улыбаясь уголками рта и отпивая маленький глоток бразильского, кажется — она плохо в этом разбирается — кофе, принимая решение. Решение — вмешиваться ли ей на этот раз или нет. Конечно да, как без нее. Но она пока еще не решила, хочет ли она драмы или все же решится на авантюру со счастливым финалом. Что касается СэХуна, то на этот раз она выбрала не влезать и посмотреть, как ведет свои дела их близкая подруга Удача, которая, к слову, тоже решила отвернуться от парня._   
  


***

  
  
      — Ну почему именно сейчас, — хриплым, благодаря не вовремя нагрянувшей простуде, голосом, сипит СэХун, откладывая в сторону градусник и задавая один и тот же вопрос самому себе. У него температура второй день и вся квартира завалена одноразовыми салфетками, которые улетают со скоростью света, одна за другой из-за проклятого насморка. Тумбочка возле кровати и стола в гостиной завалены горами лекарств, которые любезно привез КёнСу, написав на листе, что и когда надо принимать, и пообещав заглянуть через пару дней. У СэХуна болит голова и ломит каждую косточку, каждый сустав ноет и голова гудит как старый паровоз, заставляя парня кривится и тяжело вздыхать каждые две минуты. Еще и работа. Сегодня утром пришло письмо с координатами, фотографией и сроком выполнения задания. СэХун поудобнее устраивается на небольшом диване в гостиной, открывая ноутбук и, в ожидании загрузки, поглаживает своего кота с немного странной кличкой — Варежка — из любимого мультфильма «Вольт». И да, СэХун очень любит мультфильмы, от чего его близкий друг ЧанЁль называет его несостоявшимся Уолтом Диснеем, но все так же продолжает ржать над парнем и каждый новый год дарить ему новые варежки с припиской, что тех много не бывает. Когда компьютер загружается и Сэ открывает письмо, он находит фото его нового  _задания_ , странно, конечно, но он слишком привык называть так людей. Бровь парня удивленно приподнимается, а лицо выражает вселенское удивление и непонимание.  
  
      — Какого черта, — бубнит он, проверяя то ли письмо открыл и правильно ли прочитал высланную ему информацию. С фотографии на СэХуна смотрит слишком милый, чтоб быть правдой, парень, вызывающий в нем явно не те чувства, которые должен. Хотя стоп. Его  _задания_  вообще не должны вызывать никаких чувств. А этот. Он смотрит на фото еще пару минут, после чего начинает изучать информацию. Парня с фото зовут Чжан Исин. Он работает под псевдонимом Лэй, и Сэ думает, что это имя ему очень подходит, и произносит его шепотом, пропуская сквозь себя каждую букву, а после одергивая от ненужных мыслей. Сэхун скользит взглядом по каждому предложению биографии и с каждым прочтенным словом удивляется все больше, думая о том, что такой милый парень просто не может быть безжалостным убийцей. Хотя, он усмехается, вспоминая, как впервые встретил милашку КёнСу, который на деле оказался самым страшным кошмаром для не одной сотни людей. Тогда О лишь обрадовался, что работали они вместе и с облегчением вздохнул, надеясь, что никогда не окажется с Су по разные стороны баррикад. Сэ перечитывает страницу за страницей, изучая, запоминая и делая какие-то пометки в голове, и через несколько часов решает закончить и отдохнуть, вспоминая о том, что завтра с утра у него самолет, и он летит в Сиджес для выполнения своего задания.  
  
      — Завтра, Варежка, меня ждут великие дела, — обращаясь к совершенно безразлично дрыхнущему коту, вздыхает СэХун и, чихнув, чертыхается про себя о том, что лучшего времени для задания просто не нашлось…  
  


***

  
  
      — Знаешь, — усмехается Чонин, растягиваясь на огромной кровати, — мне кажется, его эмоциональный диапазон примерно такой же, как у нашего Ифаня. И как они вообще живут, с такими-то лицами, — усмехается он и устремляет взгляд в потолок.  
  
      — Думаю, что для такой работы это — идеальное состояние, — пожимает плечами рядом сидящий парень, продолжая изучать информацию о человеке с фотографии, которую ему прислали утром. — Мне этого порой не хватает, ты же знаешь, — добавляет он и, дочитав последние строки, захлопывает ноутбук, откидывает его в сторону и, снимая очки, потирает уставшие глаза.  
  
      — Ну, — переворачиваясь на живот и подпирая руками подбородок, говорит Ким, — твой характер и внешность позволяют тебе быстро втираться в доверие и это лишь играет тебе на руку. Поэтому не думаю, что ты должен записывать это в минусы. А что касается этого парня, уверен, что даже с таким выражением лица он растает от одной лишь твоей улыбки, — усмехнулся Чонин, потрепав друга за щеку и получив за это по рукам.  
  
      — Проваливай, Ким, — вставая с кровати, говорит парень и, не оглядываясь на Чонина, выходит в коридор, слыша как тот тяжело вздыхает, но все же следует за ним, начиная обуваться и не обращая внимания, как за каждым его движением следят.  
  
      — Исин, — раздается возле самой двери, заставляя парня вынырнуть из своих мыслей и посмотреть на Кима. — Будь осторожен. Я… — Чонин на секунду запинается, но, подумав секунду, заглядывает в глаза напротив и, легко улыбнувшись, выходит за дверь, добавляя приглушенное: — У меня дурное предчувствие, — и захлопывая за собой дверь, не слышит в ответ тихого:  
  
      — У меня тоже, Чонин-а, у меня тоже…  
  
Проходя в комнату и осматриваясь вокруг, Исин вытягивает из шкафа чемодан, укладывая нужные вещи и проверяя все ли взял, ложится на кровать, прикрывая глаза. Завтра он летит в Испанию. Неделя. Вот срок выполнения задания, но, почему-то, на душе не спокойно. Перед глазами аккуратные черты незнакомого лица парня с фото, а в голове проносятся строчки крутящейся весь день в голове песни:  
  


_So tell me what I need to do_  
To keep myself away from you  
To keep myself from going down  
All the way down with you

  
  


***

  
  
      В Сеуле пасмурно и утро совсем не радует. На часах 5:30, будильник неприятно проезжается противной мелодией по чувствительному во время болезни слуху, а крупные капли дождя, разбивающиеся о карниз, не придают абсолютно никакого оптимизма. Наглая пушистая морда тыкается в лицо, заставляя СэХуна поморщиться и, откинув в сторону одеяло, — точно на кота — наконец спустить ноги на прохладный пол. Он думает о том, что, вообще-то, улететь можно было бы и не в семь утра, а хотя бы в двенадцать дня. Тогда ему бы не пришлось просыпаться так рано и тащиться по такой погоде в аэропорт. Выскальзывая из плена пухового одеяла, недовольный таким поведением хозяина Варежка, бьет парня хвостом и с гордо поднятой моськой направляется в сторону кухни. Сэ зевает и, встав с кровати, подходит к окну, осматривая пока еще спящий город, который выглядит мрачнее обычного из-за пасмурной погоды. Переводя взгляд на электронные часы, СэХун рассчитывает нужное ему время на сборы и, пройдя на кухню, насыпает ждущему своего завтрака коту корм, после направляясь в ванную и приводя себя в порядок. Уже стоя в коридоре, он последний раз проверяет документы и, потрепав своего домашнего монстра по макушке, покидает квартиру, не забыв оставить у консьержа ключи для КёнСу, который обещал кормить Варежку.  
  
      СэХун выходит на улицу, вдыхая утренний прохладный и сырой, из-за дождя, воздух, и замечает такси, которое мигает ему фарами, предупреждая об ожидании. Простояв еще пару секунд, СэХун выходит из-под козырька, натягивая на глаза темную кепку и набрасывая поверх капюшон, направляется к машине, закидывая сумку с вещами в багажник. Открывая двери такси, Сэ, почему-то, кидает взгляд на свои окна и, прикрыв глаза, садится на заднее сидение, диктуя куда нужно ехать. На душе не слишком-то спокойно, а на телефон приходит сообщение от КёнСу  _Береги себя…_.  
  


***

  
  
      В Сеуле пасмурно и Лэй, облокотившись на перила балкона, осматривает город с высоты пятнадцатого этажа, впервые думая о том, что, пожалуй, будь у него еще один шанс, он выбрал бы для себя другую жизнь. Но сейчас для этого точно не время, потому Син лишь прикрывает глаза, вдыхая перенасыщенный озоном воздух и, выходя с балкона, прикрывает двери плотнее, направляясь в коридор, где уже стоит его чемодан с вещами. Телефон оповещает о том, что такси ждет внизу, а это значит — пора. Уже возле порога Исин почему-то останавливается и, возвращаясь к комоду, достает из него стикеры и маркер. Приклеив бумажку ярко оранжевого цвета на зеркало, он легко улыбается и выходит из квартиры, закрывая на несколько оборотов и оставляя ровно выведенное  _Береги себя, Чонин-а…_.  
  
      Маска, скрывающая пол лица и темная кепка, натянутая как можно ниже на лицо. Исин садится в машину, прикрывая глаза и включая музыку погромче, стараясь не думать о странном щемящем чувстве в груди, и о том, что он впервые не знает, вернется ли он еще раз в свою квартиру. Шум скользящих по асфальту шин и проезжающих по лужам машин, проносящиеся мимо дома, готовящиеся к открытию магазинчики и первые пешеходы, спешащие скрыться от утреней непогоды. Исин не следит за этим, но кожей ощущает все происходящее. По радио передают погоду на первую половину дня, после чего радио-ведущий рассказывает гороскоп на сегодняшний день. У Исина в наушниках Radiohead с их новой «Spectre» и он совсем не слышит о том, что на этой неделе Весам стоит опасаться новых знакомств.  
  


***

  
  
_Судьба — удивительная штука. Непредсказуемая, меняющая свои решения внезапно, редко задумываясь о последствиях. Начиная играть в шахматы, она продолжает игру в домино, и уже у самого финиша сменяясь обычным «дураком», оставляя всех именно с таким званием. Это так странно. Люди живут в одном городе; ходят на работу; гуляют в парках; обедают в кафе; смотрят премьеры в кинотеатрах; делают покупки в супермаркете неподалеку от дома и никогда не пересекаются взглядами. Проходят мимо, оставляя после себя легкий шлейф дорогих Armani или Gucci; случайно касаются плечами, извиняясь и тут же забывая об этом; стоят в одной пробке в час пик и смотрят одни и те же новости, обсуждая плохих политиков, новый закон или очередную звезду, попавшую в скандал. Человек живет от случая к случаю, не задумываясь о том, что очередная новая встреча, нелепое столкновение на переходе или поездка в одном лифте – не что иное, как проделки судьбы. По истечении времени человек привыкает просто плыть по течению, надеясь лишь попасть в нужное русло и забывая о том, что, порой, стоит попробовать положиться на себя и, пожалуй, попытаться поменять направление ветра, давая себе шанс для собственных свершений._   
  


***

  
  
      В Сиджесе ужасно жарко и СэХун мысленно хвалит себя, что додумался надеть футболку под теплую кофту. Перелет был слишком долгим и пересадки с ожиданием не сделали его более приятным. Все, чего сейчас хочется парню — поскорее добраться до отеля, принять душ и поспать. Хоть в самолете парень проспал половину пути, он все равно вымотан и для работы ему понадобится много сил. Забирая свой багаж с ленты, он оглядывается по сторонам, замечая, наконец, нужную надпись над разъезжающимися дверьми и идет в направлении выхода, надеясь, что ему не придется ждать такси слишком долго. Выходя на улицу и вдыхая слишком уж горячий воздух, СэХун давится, откашливаясь и вспоминая, что перед вылетом принял горсть разных таблеток и лекарств, которые советовал КёнСу, чтобы простуда не помешала ему преодолеть долгий перелет. Откашлявшись, он замечает такси, но не успев сделать и шагу, мимо него, словно тень, скользит какой-то парень, лица которого он не может разглядеть из-за кепки и маски, и садится в такси. Такси, которое СэХун, вообще-то, занял, пусть и мысленно, но все же. Когда машина трогается с места, он недовольно хмурит брови и желает этому незнакомцу ужасного отдыха, замечая еще одну машину и быстро направляется к ней, чтобы не дай Бог, кто-то снова не угнал у него транспорт прямо из-под носа.  
  
      Приятная свежесть от кондиционера остужает разгоряченную кожу и СэХун впервые радуется прохладе, сообщая водителю такси координаты отеля. Завтра у него тяжелый день, потому стоит немного отдохнуть, осмотреться и начать выполнять задание не затягивая. Желание вернуться домой поскорее слишком велико, потому он дает себе установку решить дела за пару дней и со спокойной, если это можно так назвать, душой улететь обратно в Сеул.  
  


***

  
  
      Исин жутко не любит жаркие страны и лето. Черный гольф и накинутая поверх куртка явно не лучшее решение, но что поделать. Забрав вещи и быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу, он думает о том, что перелет прошел более чем удачно, но странное чувство в груди не исчезло. Это означает лишь то, что ему нужно быть осторожнее и поскорее добраться до гостиницы. Выходя на улицу, Лэй морщится от еще большего давления горячего воздуха и, окидывая взглядом местность, замечает такси и парня, который, кажется, направляется именно к этой машине. Вздыхая и мысленно прося у него прощения, Исин быстрым шагом нагоняет незнакомца и, скользнув мимо, подходит к машине, садясь на заднее сидение и называя водителю адрес. Он поворачивает голову в сторону застывшего парня и, спасибо Господи, стекла машины затонированы. С недовольным, но все таким же каменным лицом, перед ним стоит парень с фото, которое он успел слишком хорошо изучить. Сердце пропускает удар и Син выдыхает тихое  _вот же…_ , слыша как заводится мотор машины и такси отъезжает, увеличивая расстояние между Лэем и объектом — его новой целью.  
  


***

  
  
      Проспав практически весь день, а после, изучив новую информацию, СэХун решает пройтись по окрестностям и немного осмотреться. Легкий вечерний ветер ласкает кожу, заставляя покрываться гусиной кожей, и Сэ думает о том, что решение прихватить с собой легкую ветровку, было одним из самых правильных в его жизни. Узкие улочки Сиджеса и старые, но, кажется, все еще жилые дома, удивляют своей особенно атмосферой. СэХун делает несколько снимков, решая обязательно рассказать КёнСу и ЧанЁлю об этом месте и, возможно, вернуться сюда ради того, чтобы просто отдохнуть. Спускаясь вдоль улицы, он выходит на небольшой пирс, тихо ахая и спускаясь ближе, проходя по деревянной постройке к перилам. СэХун наблюдает за тем, как огромное оранжевое солнце с каждой секундой опускается ниже, оставляя на тихой глади воды переливающуюся оранжево-красную дорожку. Сэ делает еще один снимок и, пряча телефон в карман, тихо наблюдает за солнцем, не замечая как к нему кто-то подходит.  
  
      — Красиво, не правда ли? — раздается мягкий голос, и СэХун дергается от неожиданности, переводя взгляд на того, кто нарушил тишину. Лицо О не выражает никаких эмоций, но именно в эту секунду каждый из них понимает…  
  
      СэХун понимает, что первый ход сделал не он, и в этой шахматной игре его фигуры черные.  
  
      Исин понимает, что вот она, причина давящего чувства в груди и чониновского  _у меня плохое предчувствие_.  
  
      Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, заставляя все шестеренки в голове работать с двойной силой, читая в глазах напротив понимание и мысленно усмехаясь; думать о том, что вот как выглядит безысходность…  
  
      Они рассказывают о себе то, что можно знать любому, хорошо понимая, что и так знают друг друга от корки до корки. Прекрасные актеры, играющие свои роли не впервые. Фальшивые улыбки и мимолетные касания. И, наверно, им не стоит знать о том, что фальшивое в этом всем — лишь их жизнь «до» и мечты о жизни «после». У них песочные часы замедляют темп, будто давая шанс что-то решить, изменить. Но каждый из них делает вид, будто не замечает этого, лишь мысленно благодаря время за заданный ритм.  
  


***

  
  
      СэХун не верит в судьбу и предназначения, но, почему-то, каждый раз ложась в кровать, он вспоминает их первую встречу и думает о том, что эта самая судьба не плохо так поглумилась над ним. Он раздумывает о том, где прокололся, что все фигуры на шахматной доске выстроились так и, впервые Сэ чувствует себя обыкновенной пешкой, которой, кажется, уже никогда не стать в дамки. Он знает, что отступить не может, да и есть ли смысл. Но еще лучше он знает, что это конец. Усмехаясь, СэХун укрывается одеялом с головой и печатает сообщение КёнСу  _Позаботься о Варежке и не забывай кормить…_.  
  
      У Исина мыслительный процесс и большое кресло на открытой веранде. Он смотрит перед собой, следя за миганием звезд, ищет взглядом созвездия Большой и Малой Медведиц, думая о том, что, пожалуй, стоило бы поискать какое-либо решение проблемы. А проблемы ли? Он понимает, что это не случайность и глаза СэХуна сказали все за него. Ему не нужно было уточнять или хвататься за соломинку надежды, просто потому что ее и не было. Лэй улыбается, находя, наконец, Большую Медведицу и запрокидывая голову назад, прикрывает глаза, которые от чего-то щиплет впервые за пятнадцать лет.  _Неужели конец?_  проносится в голове, а пальцы печатают короткое  _Со мной все в порядке_ , отправляя на номер Кима и выключая телефон.  
  


***

  
  
      Испания. Такая солнечная и жизнерадостная. Жизнь здесь создана для наслаждения и ни в коем случае не для страданий и боли. Немного инфантильности, приправленной легкомыслием и полная свобода. В этом месте люди живут  _здесь и сейчас_ , не думая о том, что будет завтра и не стесняясь себя. Богатая история, захватывающая коррида, пламенное фламенко, красочные фестивали и тихие уличные кафе. Кажется, это место можно сравнить со свободой. С тем, что так не хочется потерять. С чувством полноты и счастья. Наверное, здесь можно было бы умереть, но…  
  


***

  
  
      — Сегодня жарче обычного, — откидывая голову назад и обнажая шею, устало выдыхает Исин, открывая, кажется,пятую по счету бутылку воды и делает пару глотков. СэХун наблюдает, как двигается чужой кадык, облизывая пересохшие губы и усмехается про себя, думая о собственной глупости.  
  
      — Почему Сиджес? — переведя взгляд на вывеску кафе, интересуется СэХун. Исин удивленно приподнимает бровь, после прикрывая глаза и мысленно отдавая должное парню напротив за прекрасную актерскую игру. Из них вышел бы отличный дуэт, думает он, после чего переводит взгляд на Сэ.  
  
      — Здесь можно загорать голышом, — как само собой разумеющееся отвечает Лэй, думая о том, что  _да, умнее ничего не придумал_. СэХун отрывается от разглядывания вывески, удивленно смотрит на парня и улыбается.  _Редкое явление_ , думает про себя Чжан и, поднимаясь из-за стола, останавливается возле Сэ. — Сегодня последний день, — звучит как приговор. Хотя чего это  _как_  — это он и есть, думают про себя оба. — Завтра я улетаю, так что… — Исин немного колеблется, и СэХун это видит, но дает возможность договорить, продолжая молча сидеть, за что Лэй благодарен. — Прогуляемся вечером по пляжу? — наконец спрашивает парень, и О согласно кивает, сжимая в руках пятую по счету салфетку. — Отлично, — улыбается Исин. — Тогда встретимся в семь на нашем месте, — добавляет он и, кивнув сам себе, оставляет СэХуна одного.  
  
      — Нашем месте, — тихо шепчет О, оставляя на столике чаевые и поднимаясь из-за стола, засовывая руки в карманы и направляясь в сторону отеля. — Нашем месте… — тихо повторяет он и, прикрывая глаза, усмехается всей абсурдности и нелепости ситуации.  
  


***

  
  
      — Здесь красиво, не правда ли? — усмехается Исин, сидя на песке и пропуская его сквозь тонкие пальцы, разглядывает, как тот утекает.  _Как иронично_  думает Чжан и смотрит на рядом сидящего СэХуна, который, кажется, слишком сосредоточено наблюдает за легким покачиванием волн.  
  
      — Где-то я уже это слышал, — усмехается Сэ, вспоминая их первую встречу. — Иронично, не думаешь? — спрашивает он, на что Исин издает смешок, заставляя СэХуна удивленно покоситься на него.  
  
      — Прости, просто я как раз думал об иронии, — пожимает плечами Лэй и прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах моря, пуская его по венам и разрешая себе почувствовать ту свободу, о которой пишут в книгах.  
  
      СэХун ничего не отвечает, понимая, что имеет ввиду парень и от этого хочется смеяться еще громче, биться в истерике и, возможно, даже рвать на себе волосы с тихими  _почему_  и  _за что_. Но это непозволительно, и все, что остается, молча согласиться и просто позволить таймеру дойти до отметки 00:00:00  
  


***

  
  
      Когда солнце опускается ниже, давая понять каждому из парней, что, пожалуй да, вот оно то, что называется  _конец игры_. На шахматной доске не остается ни одной фигуры, кроме двух пешек и, пожалуй, это самая смехотворная партия в их жизни. Но может еще есть шанс? Смешно. Наивно. Глупо. Но…  
  
      Ни СэХун, ни Исин не замечают того момента, когда собственные губы находят чужие, скользя и сталкиваясь языками, словно в страстном фламенко в исполнении двоих. Никто не замечает того момента, когда холодные пальцы переплетаются с чужими и, когда слишком ненужная сейчас одежда, оказывается в стороне. Никто из них не знает, почему желание обладать друг другом пересиливает инстинкт самосохранения. Но мысль о том, что  _терять нечего_ , бьет в солнечное сплетение, заставляя забыть как дышать, когда горячий язык проходит по выпирающим ключицам, откидывая все сомнения в стороны. Когда влажные и покрасневшие губы оставляют на бледной коже — будто бы россыпь маковых лепестков — следы. Срывая с приоткрытых губ — будто спелые плоды вишни — приглушенные стоны, заставляя выгибаться до хруста, и оставляя на спине и руках царапины, которые жгут, прожигая насквозь. Въедаются под кожу, разгораясь пламенем и напоминая о том, что вот он — грядущий  _шах и мат_. До сорванных связок, до синяков на бедрах, до последнего вздоха, утопающего в поцелуе. Так естественно, близко и слишком опасно. Взлетать к самым звездам, растворяясь друг в друге, скользить кончиками пальцев по созвездиям Ориона, которые россыпью родинок на чужой спине. Падать вниз, доставая до самого дна океана и делиться таким необходимым воздухом, шепча беззвучное  _прости_ , скрывая слишком горячие и такие неуместные сейчас слезы в изгибе чужой шеи.  
  
      И больше нет времени…  
  
      Все, что у них есть — приказ, который не обсуждается и последнее прикосновение на кончиках пальцев…  
  


***

  
  
      СэХун надевает глушитель, стараясь абстрагироваться от всех мыслей в голове и пытаясь сосредоточится на оружии, которое так любезно было оставлено под его кроватью. Впервые в своей жизни он не хочет думать ни о чем. Впервые в жизни на его губах странная и слишком болезненная улыбка, а в глазах пустота. Холодная и безжизненная. Взгляд цепляется за окно, в котором видно отель напротив, и с губ все же срывается нервный смешок, перед тем как закрыть двери своего номера и зайти в лифт с одной лишь мыслью…  
  
      У Исина впервые в жизни трясутся руки, а внутри — истерика и ураган. Он старается сосредоточиться на точности оптического прицела и проверяет ночную видимость. Хочется разрыдаться как ребенок, пожаловаться Чонину и попросить его привезти ведерко шоколадного мороженного. Но еще больше хочется, чтобы рядом был… Лэй одергивает себя и, спрятав оружие в футляр, кидает последний взгляд на отель, который расположен точно напротив его.  
  
       _Случайность?_  проносится в голове обоих, когда лифт скользит выше, минуя этажи и, наконец, останавливаясь на крыше. Ни один из них не удивлен тому, что двери открыты и, подходя к краю крыши, они, наконец, встречаются взглядами. Они знали…  
  
       _Какая ирония_ , выдыхает Исин, присаживаясь на одно колено и вытаскивая снайперскую винтовку.  
  
       _Абсурд_ , будто отвечает СэХун и, ставя удобнее локти, поправляет прицел, прикрывая глаза.  
  
       _Прости_ , шепчут в унисон и, открывая глаза, видят свою цель…  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты веришь в судьбу? — лежа на песке в чужих объятиях, интересуется Исин, но ответа не следует. Он лишь усмехается и, прикрывая глаза, вдыхает запах чужого тела, отсчитывая до пяти.  
  
      — Спроси у меня об этом в следующий раз…  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты веришь в судьбу, СэХун-а? — шепчет Исин, прицеливаясь и ставя палец на курок…  
  


***

  
  
_— Шах и мат, — усмехается Судьба и тонкими пальчиками переворачивает песочные часы, песок в которых стекает слишком быстро…_  
  
      — Неужели конец? — наклоняя голову набок и следя за каждой песчинкой, интересуется Жизнь, кивая Удаче, которая присаживается рядом с подругами.  
  
      — Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Судьба и одним движением руки скидывает часы со столика, отчего те разбиваются, рассыпаясь осколками и смешиваясь с песком, заставляя остальных удивленно посмотреть на нее. — Все зависит от его ответа, — наконец отвечает она и, поднимаясь с дивана, подходит к открытому окну. — В Испании прекрасно, не правда ли? Говорят, в Сиджесе можно загорать голышом, — добавляет она и, прикрыв газа, вдыхает запах морского бриза, усмехается и растягивает губы в легкой улыбке…  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты веришь в судьбу, СэХун-а? — шепчет Исин, прицеливаясь и ставя палец на курок…  
  
      — Я верю лишь в случайности, — будто отвечая на неслышный вопрос, говорит СэХун, нажимая на курок…  
  


***

  
  
_— Случайностей не бывает, — одними губами произносит Судьба и, прикрыв глаза, щелкает пальцами…_   
  


***

  
  
_Сегодня в Сиджесе дождь и, кажется, что он не скоро собирается заканчиваться. Говорят, когда идет дождь — небо по кому-то плачет. Но… Может это банальная случайность?_


End file.
